


Salt for Salt-miner

by uritaeyeon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, intinya judul sesuai sama cerita
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: Summary: Sekarang giliran Akashi yang kena masalah.





	Salt for Salt-miner

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi.
> 
> A/N: risiko ditanggung sendiri oke oce. Ada romensnya lah ya dikit biar nggak butek amat.

Gue udah nggak ngerti lagi kenapa akhir-akhir ini hidup gue kek banyak masalah gitu. Udah kemaren yang soal Momoi dan dua setan begonya, terus Bang Niji yang entah kenapa ngasih saran dikira nyerang, eh terus harus juga gitu gue ikutan kena? Nggak ada hubungannya sama yang mereka tapi tetep aja _gosh_ ... pengen nyocolin sambal Teh Rika ke tuh mata orang satu-satu.

Untungnya ya, **untungnya** , besok cuman satu kelas dan kelas ditiadakan. Meski tetep bakal ada kelas pengganti tapi ya udahlah. Yang penting besok gue bisa nyantai nenangin pikiran. Dan gue harap pas gue sampai kosan, gue bisa liat wajah abang kesayangan gue itu dan siap numpahin kekesalan gue hari ini.

Eh, baru juga sampai depan kosan, si abang lagi sebat-sebat asik depan kosan. Asap Riau dah kosan gue.

“Bang, nyebat tuh jauhan dikit napa. Asap Riau nih,” kata gue sembari menghampiri Bang Niji.

“Ya elah, Shi. Nyante. Baru batang pertama, udah mau abis pula,” dengan sengaja asap putih yang sejujurnya nggak gue suka sama sekali itu dihembuskan ke depan muka gue langsung. Kalau bukan senior, ini buku materi yang segede-gede gaban udah gue lempar dengan keakuratan 10/10 kali ya.

“Betewe napa lo? Wajah kusem amat kek jemuran belum digosok.”

“Ini, Bang. Masalah sama dosen. Anju banget lah pokoknya.”

“Wow wow wow, cerita dong cerita. Kurang bahan gosip nih akhir-akhir ini,” ujung rokok diinjak lalu benda yang hanya tersisa dua senti lebih itu langsung dilempar ke tong sampah dekat pintu kosan.

“Haha anjir gosip. Maket tuh kerjain,” balas gue sembari melepas sepatu dan membuka pintu kosan. Belum juga duduk, bahu gue udah main dirangkul aja. “Bang, bentar duduk aja belum.”

“Ya duduk sana,” dia ketawa. Gue pun akhirnya duduk di pinggir ranjang gue sedangkan abang duduk di kursi meja belajar yang ada di antara kasur gue dan dia. Dia pasang telinga baik-baik, siap ngedengerin curhatan gue yang penuh garam.

“Jadi gini,” mulai gue sambil nyisir ganteng, “tadi, ‘kan ada pembagian nilai tugas gitu lho, Bang. Tugasnya itu yang minggu kemaren gue kerjain bareng-bareng sama lo. Tugas apa sih itu namanya yang bikin-bikin cerpen segala macem tapi harus ada unsur blablablanya itu lah pokoknya.”

“Oh iya, iya, gue inget. Yang lo ngambil _snack_ gue, ‘kan? Gue inget.” Ya elah yang diinget malah itunya.

“Terus lo inget nggak kalau dosen Bahasa Indonesia yang ini tau soal fanfik-fanfik gitu? Gue pernah cerita deh dulu, dulu banget tapinya. Nggak yakin juga lo inget.”

Bang Niji menatap langit-langit kamar kita berdua—tsaahh—sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. “Yang itu bukan sih, yang lo salah kirim _file_ , bukannya makalah tapi malah fanfik _slash_ Momoi yang nggak sengaja disimpen di laptop lo? Oke, gue inget.”

“Kampret lo, Bang, yang diinget yang begituannya mulu—tapi iya, deng, dosen yang itu. Gue, ‘kan kena lagi tuh sama dia. Terus ya inget gitu sama gue,” gue memutuskan untuk mulai masuk ke inti curhatan gue, “jadi tadi pas kelas selesai, gue sama Aomine—lo inget nggak, Bang? Yang jagoan basket itu, yang suka sengaja pamer otot—emang rada telat keluar kelasnya soalnya nyatet dulu. Nah kebetulan si dosennya juga masih di kelas rapiin berkasnya. Nah sambil gitu dia tuh nanya ke gue gitu soal fanfik-fanfik soalnya dia udah umur segitu, udah nikah juga, masih suka baca begituan.”

“Oh, oke, lanjut.”

“Dan karena emang Aomine sendiri juga tau soal itu, jadi pas gue sama si dosen ngobrol, dia anteng aja. Mulailah gue ngobrol. Terus ternyata dia nggak sengaja tau masalah Momoi—entah ternyata satu fandom atau emang kenal Momoi atau gimana gue juga nggak peduli-peduli amat sih—dan nanya ke gue soal pendapat itu. Ya gue jawab seadaanya tanpa berusaha nunjukin kalau gue kenal sama Momoi. Dia rada kek setuju nggak setuju gitu sih _but whatever_. Gue udah nggak terlalu meduliin masalah itu juga, toh katanya Momoi udah bales dendam _so yeah I don’t even fucking care anymore_.

“Terus, ‘kan tadi kita lagi bahas soal _disclaimer_ dan hak cipta gitu kebetulan materinya, nah dia bawa-bawa itu sambil bahas fanfik. Nah gue pernah cerita, ‘kan ada tipe-tipe orang yang bikin _disclaimer_ tapi caranya beda-beda? Kek ada yang cuman dikasih simbol _copyright_ doang, ada yang cuman nulis ‘ini adalah karya si X’, atau ada yang sampai panjang lebar kek ‘gue nggak ngambil keuntungan apa-apa’, dan sebagainya. Menurut gue ya, menurut gue, itu mau panjang kek mau pendek kek, selama kita nggak ngakuin itu punya kita sendiri _it’s okay_. Terus, _since_ dia dosen, dia ngebales, ‘Oh nggak bisa gitu, Akashi. Kita, ‘kan udah dikasih kesempatan buat nulis fanfik, jadi kita harus nyantumin keterangan _disclaimer_ selengkap-lengkapnya. Kita harus ngehargain dong orang yang udah ngebiarin kita nulis fanfik dari cerita orang tersebut.’ pokoknya semacam itu lah ya. Ya terus gue bales lagi, ‘Emang ada aturannya harus lengkap ya, Bu?’. Dia bilang, ‘Ya ada dong. Kamu makanya harus cari tau. Masa harus disuapin terus? Itu, ‘kan aturan gampang. Cari di Google juga bisa.’.

“ _Da hell_ , gue bilang dalam hati. Nggak gimana-gimana lho ya, dih, Bang, kalau lo liat wajahnya pas ngomong gitu ke gue, kek ngerendahin gitu lho ya. Kan anju banget—terlepas dari yang dia katakan nggak salah juga.”

“Terus lo bales gimana?”

“Ya gue bales, ‘Oh, gitu ya, Bu? ‘Kan saya nggak tau, jadi, bukannya harusnya yang udah tau yang ngasih tau, ya hehehe.’ Doamat deh gue dibilang nyolot atau apa. Terus dia ketawa ngeremehin gitu sambil bilang, ‘Oh pantes ya kamu tugas tadi nilainya cuman tujuh. Keterangannya nggak lengkap sih.’.

“Gue senyumin ganteng, terus, ‘Jadi cuman karena saya nulis keterangan ‘Universitas Rakuzan’, nggak sama alamat segala macemnya nilai saya jadi kurang ya, Bu? Padahal, ‘kan sama-sama aja. Ibu sama saya tau kalau saya kuliahnya ya di sini. Oh ya udah deh, Bu, nanti lain kali saya tulis selengkap-lengkapnya biar nilai saya nggak kecil lagi.’ Gue tendang kaki Aomine yang duduk di samping gue. Untungnya dia ngerti sih jadi langsung nyeret gue keluar dari sana dengan alasan harus cari dosen buat ngambil buku tugas kelas selanjutnya.”

Bang Niji mengangguk. Sebenernya gue udah selesai cerita, cuman masih pengen curhat.

“Cuman gegara gue nulis begitu doang nilai gue langsung turun jadi tujuh, Bang, coba bayangin. Tapi nilai temen gue sembilan gitu. **Cuman** gegara gue nggak nulis lengkap. Terus tadi gue denger dari kelas dia yang selanjutnya, dia bilang gini dong ke kelasnya, ‘Kalian, keterangan itu penting ya. Jangan sampai nggak ditulis kalau nilai kalian nggak mau kecil, jangan kayak kelas sebelumnya.’. Terus gue mau marah. Maksudnya apa? Pertama, nggak ada tuh pemberitahuan harus nulis lengkap gimana. Kedua, kalaupun ada, apakah sepenting itu ngaruh ke penilaian? Kok lebay banget sih. Dan yang terpenting, gue itu mersalahin **lengkap atau nggaknya** , bukan **pakai atau nggak pakainya** , beda, ‘kan? Jadi inget sama kasus di dunia delusi. Katanya, gue denger dari Momoi, ada yang mersalahin tata cara nulis _disclaimer_ gitu. Ya oke sih awalnya diskusinya mayan. Eh ke sana-sananya malah jadi kek panas-panasan. Orang si OP nanya kelengkapan eh malah ditanggepin ‘nulis _disclaimer_ itu penting woy, ogeb.’. ‘Kan nggak nyambung, korelasinya sebelah mana, Lu yang Ogeb tapi Ngatain Orang Lain Ogeb?”

“Lah malah dia yang bego pfft. Apa coba,” Bang Niji ketawa ngeremehin. Terus dia benerin posisi duduknya sambil lanjut ngomong, “Udah gitu pasti perang status, ya? Terus pakai sok-sokan pinter, sok-sokan bilang ‘yang diem yang pinter, yang _update_ status yang bego, sok-sokan ngerasa ratu, sok-sokan di _thread_ global ngomongnya sopan tapi begitu pindah lapak pribadi kata kasarnya keluar, sok-sokan dewasa padahal cuman umurnya doang yang tua tapi mental dan otaknya nggak, sok-sokan bilang ‘kalau mau curhat di _diary_ aja’ padahal sendirinya juga dengan begonya curhat di status buat narik massa, dan hal-hal lain yang menunjukkan kalau sebenernya dia itu justru lebih buruk dari orang yang dia ejek, ya, nggak?”

Gue ketawa ngakak. “Bener banget, Bang. Si OP sama temennya sih nyante, dia malah ngomong kebenaran—fakta. Eh pihak sananya kebakaran jenggot pfft. Kalau panas ya berarti bener lah—ngerasa. Mana tuh yang orang kontroversial, yang ngeratu, cuman berani gerakin dayangnya doang gegara nggak mau tangan kerajaannya kotor—istilah Momoi ini hahaha. Tapi, _to be honest_ ya, Bang, gue rada gimana gitu sama pihak sana. _I mean_ gini lho ya, si OP dan temennya ini nggak sampai ngejek mereka bego atau apa, tapi mereka dengan santainya bilang si OP ini begolah, inilah, itulah. Keliatan banget bocahnya padahal mereka jauh lebih tua dibanding si OP ini.”

“Namanya juga anak kecil, Shi. Umurnya doang tua mereka tuh, otak sama mentalnya nggak. Beraninya main status doang, coba samperin langsung. Paling makin keliatan ngelesnya. Tubir aja langsung, publik noh, biar semua orang liat. Mening sekalian gitu daripada malah kek sindir-sindiran doang. Kalau gue, udah gue ajak buka lapak publik kali.”

Gue cuman geleng-geleng kepala. Apalah daya gue menghadapi orang kek Bang Niji ini. Frontal _to the point_ tapi gue suka sih. Daripada ngomong sok manis kek manusia jaman sekarang, mening kek gini. Dan dia juga nggak takut orang bakal benci gimana, masa bodoh dia tuh. Tapi ujung-ujungnya gue jadi rada kepengaruh gitu sama dia—nggak nyesel sih.

“Oh iya, Shi. Lo tau, nggak?”

“Ya, nggak lah, Bang. Cerita aja belum.”

“Itu tuh yang masalah kepanitiaan kemaren—inget, nggak?—terus, ‘kan jadi ada yang musuhin gue gitu, Shi, gegara dia itu mihak Ketuplak sama gengnya. Nah ceritanya abis kepanitiaan ini tuh, langsung milih kepanitiaan baru jadi ceritanya si acaranya itu disiapin selama setahunan gitu. Nah terus, ada tuh yang nanyain peraturan yang dia nggak ngerti di _posting-_ an OA yang ngumumin siapa aja panitia barunya. Terus, si yang musuhin gue ini—eh ini betewe gue tau dari temen gue yang entah kenapa masih aja bertahan di sana ya—langsung ngomong, ‘Nanti juga bakal kita jelasin, ente tenang aja nggak usah ngerepotin panitia yang udah sibuk ini. Ente nggak sabar banget sih jadi orang. Lagian ini acara bakal tahun depan diadainnya, udah nanya sekarang hadeuh.’”

“Lah ogeb,” gue ketawa ngakak untuk kedua kalinya, “udah tau panitia, mulut nggak dijaga. Mulutnya tuh lebih maju dibanding otaknya ya. Jadi inget kasus lo, Bang.”

“Nah, ‘kan, makanya. Bisa aja ke gue bilang begitu, eh adik tingkat kesayangannya langsung ngehancurin imej acara yang bahkan mulai aja belum. Emang kacau sih ni klub. Untung gue udah nggak di sana lagi. Bisa rontok gue lama-lama. Dan komentarnya langsung dihapus, kena marah kali sama atasan kesayangan.”

“Dasar orang jaman sekarang sih emang,” lanjut gue. Gue baru aja mau lanjut cerita, tetapi oh tetapi, pintu kosan gue diketuk malu-malu oleh seseorang.

“Maaf ganggu, mau ke Akashi, boleh?”

Gue pun menolehkan kepala.

Tsaah.

Gebetan.

Nyariin gue.

Anjir.

_Doki-doki._

“Iya, kenapa?” Senyum ganteng dong.

“Itu, tadi duduk di sofa merah yang sebelah jendela perpus lantai dua, ‘kan? Yang deket rak buku Sosiologi. Ya, nggak?”

Gue mikir-mikir dulu sebelum ngejawab pertanyaan dia. “Hmm iya kayaknya—gue nggak inget bener. Kenapa emang?”

“Oh! Itu kotak pensil gue kayaknya ketinggalan di sana. Lo liat nggak? Tadi gue balik ke perpus tapi nggak liat. Gue takut ilang, soalnya ada Kartu Mahasiswa juga di dalemnya.”

Ah~

“Itu kebetulan gue bawa. Lupa tadi mau ngasihin, bentar ya, gue ambil dulu.” Gue berbalik, sambil diam-diam senyum tampan, gue ambil kotak pensil dia dari tas ransel gue. “Yang biru ini, ‘kan?”

“Iya! Iya! Wah, makasih banyak, Shi! Penyelamat gue banget!” Buat kamu apa sih yang nggak, Neng.

“Eh, nggak masalah kok—”

“Udah makan belum? Kalau belum temenin gue yuk. Gue sendirian nih nggak ada temen. Ya, ya? _Please¸_ anggap sebagai rasa terima kasih gue, oke?”

Gue lirik Bang Niji yang masang muka mesem. _Sorry_ , Bang, kesempatan begini nggak bakal datang dua kali. Hari ini lo makan sendiri dulu, gue mau sama cememew gue yang manis nggak ketulungan ini.

“Oke, yuk, cabut. Bang, duluan.”

“Pergi aja sana woy! Nggak usah pacaran di depan _solo fighter_!”

**The End**


End file.
